Golf bags are already known such as those described in US 2004/245133, U.S. Pat. No. 6,407,668, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,014. Such a prior art bag essentially includes a golf club support comprising a solid part having at least one groove formed in one of its sides for the purpose of receiving a golf club shaft, and a hollow housing formed in another side for receiving the head of the golf club.
Such an embodiment undeniably produces the desired results, however it presents drawbacks, in particular for golfers who carry their own golf bags, since it is relatively bulky, massive, and heavy. In addition, its structure makes the golf bag relatively unattractive and above all not very practical to use on a golf course, whether while the player carrying it is walking, or while stowing clubs. It also makes the golf bag relatively expensive.